Hate
by Miss N. Tonks
Summary: I hate the way he bites his lip. [ChaseCam] Semismuttyish. R&R?


Im sooo bad at ratings.  
N-17?  
Little bit of naughty-ness near the end... 

So..  
Hmmm.  
Idk.  
Well then... continue at your own risk P

Anyway here is some Chase/Cameron pointless-ness, as usual.  
Reaaad if you want and pleaseee review if you do.

* * *

**Hate**  
I study the way he absent mindedly taps his fingers on my feet.  
My legs are strewn across his as I lye on the soft sofa, my head on the pillow, my hair a mess.  
He sits there and watches TV.  
I watch his hand.  
Distractedly tapping.  
Tap.  
Tap.  
Tap.  
'Could you stop that?' I snap.  
My harsh tone draws his attention immediately.  
'Stop what?'  
Dumb never did suit him.  
I sigh, frustrated.  
I sit up, push his hands away and swing my legs onto the floor.  
'Tapping' I mutter icily as i walk towards the small kitchen area of my apartment.  
'I _hate_ it.'  
His gaze lingers on my retreating form, confusion evident on his handsome face.  
I turn to face him and he continues to stare.  
'What?' I near shout, creasing my forehead and pursing my lips.  
He turns away from me quickly.  
Click. Thud. Click. Thud. Click.  
He clicks his tongue and pats his hand on the arm of the sofa.  
The tap begins to drip.  
Drip, Thud, Click.  
The clock is ticking far too loudly.  
Tick, Drip, Thud, Click.  
Tick, Drip, Thud, Click.  
'SHUT UP!!!'  
I smash my fist against the work surface.  
He jumps up in surprise.  
'This isn't working out' I practically growl as i stalk around the wooden island work surface and grab him by the arm.  
I thrust his jacket at him and open the door.  
I push a confused, and slightly annoyed Chase out of my apartment and slam the door.  
_I never could stand him_  
I hear my name being shouted and he bangs on the door.  
bang.  
bang.  
bang.  
I grit my teeth and grab the handle.  
The door seperating us is flung open.  
And neither of us speak.  
Chase bites his lip.  
'I hate the way you bite you lip' I mutter.  
He stops.  
I sigh and look to the ceiling.  
'I hate the way you bite your hair' he whispers.  
He steps forward.  
'I hate you hair when its all fluffy' I reply, louder.  
He enters and shuts the door.  
'I hate the way you sing in the shower, but you only ever sing the chorus of a song.' He walks towards me.  
'I hate how you chew' I step backwards, maintaining the space between us.  
'I hate your cooking'  
'I hate your kitchen.'  
'I hate your mother'  
'I hate how much you moan about work'  
'Well I hate the color in here.'  
We are now in the bedroom.  
'I hate how you use my last name in bed.' I say, backing up further.  
'I hate you tease me about my accent' He inches closer.  
'I hate the way you say my name with your accent.'  
'I hate that you _know_ i can't change that!'  
'I hate your little toe is slightly bigger than the rest!'  
He raises an eyebrow at me.  
We are now backed against the bed, his body pressed to mine.  
'I...I hate..'  
I smirk at his hesitation,  
'You hate what, Chase?'  
'I hate you.' He says.  
I grab him and kiss him.  
Hard and desperate, as though i need his lips to survive.  
And his hands are removing my clothes and I'm furiously ripping off his.  
And we fall onto the bed, and i roll on top of him, I take control.  
_I hate how soft his neck looks..._  
I bite it, hard.  
I am delighted at the gasp it produces from his slighly parted lips.  
I suck and kiss the bruised area.  
I run my tounge over the sore skin.  
He closes his eyes and bites his lip.  
_I hate the way he bites his lip._  
I smirk and lean into his ear.  
I blow cold air into it and he shivers beneath me.  
The look in his eyes is pleading for more.  
I don't give him satisfaction.  
I continue to tease.  
_I hate how easily he takes control._  
I hate how he admires me with lust filled eyes.  
I hate how well he is taking advantage of my exposed skin.  
I how how he's now teasing me.  
I hate how he can make me gasp and beg.

We're hot and sweaty and moaning soon.  
And I'm losing control.  
And i hate the way he gasps my name.  
I hate the way his hair is in his eyes.  
I hate that i can no longer think straight.  
I hate the way I can't breath anymore.  
And i hate how hes slowed, and I'm falling.  
I hate that its over.  
I collapses on top of him.  
My breathing slowly steadies and i can hear the pounding in his cheat return to normal.  
'Cameron, I..'  
I put a finger to his mouth to prevent him finishing his sentence.  
My finger is soon replaced with my mouth.  
I smirk and bite his lip.  
_I hate the way he bites his lip._  
And with his lip between my teeth, i whisper,  
'I hate you too.' 


End file.
